


Day 18: Northern lights

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Day 18, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 18 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Day 18: Northern lights

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ll be caught up until Christmas

It was Marinette and Damian’s 5th wedding anniversary and while the past years had been hectic they both felt that they could use a brake and that work was slowing down enough that they could disappear for a while. After calling in a few favors the couple was on their way to Norway for a short vacation. 

•••  
They arrived late at night after an eight hour flight out of the JFK airport finally arriving in Norway at 1 AM. Upon their arrival they took a cab to their hotel and passed out hoping to get as much as they could packed into the 4 days they had left. 

•••  
On the first day the couple woke up and unpacked, and at about 10 they left the hotel to go and see as many significant structures that they could, Marinette absolutely loved both the Oslo Cathedral and Akershus Castle because of all the history behind the buildings but also the architecture of them both. She definitely was planing several designs inspired by the structure. Damian was a bit different in his approach as his favorite was the Arctic Cathedral because of its design, trying to blend in with the ice and snow but still built to stand out. 

•••  
On their second day on Norway they took a train journey and headed up to the Lyngen Alps were they spent all day skiing and wondering at the land. When they made there way back to the hotel they indulged in several types of pastries though Damian was a bit concerned with them not actually having had a full meal since that morning. Marinette just waved him off and shoved another Skolebrød in her mouth as she went to get dressed for bed.   
•••  
On their third day they visited as many Museums that they could Marinette’s favorite was exactly a museum but a park where there were over 200 bronze and granite sculptures. Damian on the other hand rather enjoyed the Kon-Tiki Museum, while the name made both Marinette and Damian laugh they loved the exhibitions and the cave tour though being underground for that long was s bit draining on Marinette.   
•••   
For their last full day Damian checked them into Ersfjordbotn Village where they set out to explore the village and find the best place to watch the northern lights. As night fell over the village the lights emerged and the couple spent hours snuggled up against each other just watching. When they could barley stay awake the decided to head inside where Marinette handed Damian a box and asked him to open it. When he opened the box he found baby sized booties and Marinette pointing at her stomach which had pregnant written on it. 

“Happy anniversary” said Marinette as she hugged Damian who was still in shock about the news.   
When he finally could speak he said, “ I love you and our little family thank you for being there these last 5 years.”


End file.
